


Rite Of Passage

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dorkcup, Escort!Mala, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Sex Work, Writing this gave me a hardcore Mala crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Upon discovering his adult son is a virgin, Stoick takes it upon himself to ensure Hiccup crosses off that particular rite of passage. Hiccup isn't so sure...





	Rite Of Passage

**A prompt I had lying around for ages and figured I hadn't done anything other than my OTP, OT3 or Hiccstrid for a while.**

**Hiccala/Malcup?**

**Dorkcup. Hiccup's a virgin and his dad hires him a call girl so he can lose it. No points for guessing who the escort is. I'm totally pro sex work, so anyone with shit to say can leave it at the door. And stay there with it.**

-HTTYD-

"Hiccup!"

Jumping out of his skin as his fathers voice boomed across the room and probably the planet, Hiccup twisted around to see all seven foot of his dad.

"Yeah?"

"What is your kind of woman? You  _do_ like... girls, right?"

Hiccup got the distinct feeling his mother wouldn't have been so blunt about such a question, but since Valka was off travelling for a month to research for her new book, Hiccup was getting the 'are you gay' quiz from his blunt, tactless father.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah I do."

"So, what's your type?"

He felt incredibly awkward, trying to think about women he found attractive. Astrid, his unattainable high school crush, floated to the surface of his mind.

"Blonde. Athletic. Tall, I guess."

"Are we talking about girls?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yes! I had a crush on the head cheerleader for three years of secondary school. I guess I just described her."

"Did ye ever..."

Oh no. This was even worse. His dad wanted to talk about  _sex._

"Did I ever what?"

Hiccup played ignorant, hoped it would make his dad drop it.

"Get in there!"

"No. I, head of the chess club, did  _not_  have sex with the head cheerleader."

He changed tack, hoped blunt would scare his dad away. The skin visible between beard and bushy eyebrows flushed red, but apparently his father was quite determined.

"Anybody else?"

Hiccup wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"Dad, are you actually asking if I'm a virgin?"

His dad coughed, looked around before nodding sharply. Hiccup wondered if lying was the better alternative. But if he said no, he dreaded his father asking for details.

"Yes. Now can we  **please**  drop this?"

Hiccup wondered if it was a good thing or not his dad looked surprised.

"Really?"

"I'm an art geek. Girls don't dig art geeks. Now is there anything else humiliating you want to ask or can I go back to drawing?"

Gods, he missed his mom. Valka would have left it when she saw he was embarrassed. Or at least asked gently. Hiccup was living with them while he studied Illustration at university, the money he saved on moving out for uni going on moving out as soon as he graduated.

The horrendously awkward conversation thankfully ended as his dad stamped away, unable to walk quietly with his massive boots. Hiccup turned back to his homework, and hoped they never talked about it again. Thankfully, Stoick was his usual loud-eating not-speaking self over dinner, so Hiccup felt less over-scrutinised about his virginity as he ate his steak and potatoes.

By the next day, Hiccup was glad to simply forget that conversation had ever happened. Except... his dad was up to something. Hiccup was certain. He hoped it wasn't a repeat of the cripplingly-embarrassing moment his thirteen year old self had gone through where his father passed on a stack of skin-magazines. They had lived in the bottom of his wardrobe ever since.

No porn magazines appeared, so Hiccup relaxed slightly and assumed his dad was acting weird cus he missed Valka. Hiccup missed his mom too. He wanted to go on her travels with her, but university . By his parents, not Hiccup. He would happily have worked his ass off catching up on a months classes if it meant seeing a new part of the world.

Tidying up his lines on the picture he was drawing, Hiccup had barely stopped to note how quiet the house was when there was a soft but insistent rapping upon the front door. Frowning and not wanting to leave his drawing, Hiccup yelled for his dad.

"Dad!"

Thunderous footsteps came down the stairs, and Hiccup winced at the noise before going back to his drawing. An unfamiliar voice reached his ears, accent distinctly different but Hiccup couldn't place the soft lilt. He brushed it off, hand hovering to select a different pencil.

"Son?"

Hiccup didn't turn around, focused on his art.

"What?"

"This is Mala."

_That_ made him turn around, brain momentarily halting function as he took in the tall, athletic blonde woman.

Was  **this** why his dad had quizzed him on his type of woman? Hiccup really hoped not.

She had a long face, though not overly so, with a distinctly pointed chin. Her green eyes surveyed Hiccup, small smile playing across her lips. Her dress was black, had some gold detailing on that he noticed really worked well with her eyes.

"Ok? Hi Mala."

"This is my son, your... uh, what word do you prefer?"

Mala reached out a gloved hand, placed it gently upon his dads meaty arm.

"Thank you Stoick, I can take it from here."

"Right. I'll let you get to... whatever it is you do."

Hiccup had a sinking feeling of exactly what was going on here, and he was  _absolutely_ going to kill his father. He watched his dad turn and leave, going as far as the front door and Hiccup mentally flailed at the prospect of being left alone with this... lady.

"Judging by your face of surprise, your father did not inform you I would be coming over?"

He shook his head dumbly, watching Mala peel her gloves elegantly from her hands and approaching him slowly, like a spooked colt.

"Well, as he paid for the night, we can always talk if you need to feel more comfortable."

Hiccup opened and closed his mouth two or three times while not much came out, then finally managed to speak.

"You're a prostitute."

Green eyes flashed in irritation, but it was gone very quickly and Hiccup kicked himself all the same.

"Not a term I use. Do you have a problem with my line of work?"

Hiccup shook his head rapidly, took a deep breath and tried to repair the damage.

"Sorry. No, and I didn't mean to offend you. I just... I don't really know how to talk to girls. Especially pretty ones."

A soft smile graced her features again, and Hiccup hoped he hadn't offended her. Again at least.

"Thank you."

"So, what term do you prefer? And where are you from? I don't know your accent."

"Escort. Much of my work is simply as company for the evening, but I also offer company for the  _night,_ shall we say? And I was born in Australia, although I have travelled since then."

Despite his awkwardness and general inability to stop his mouth running, Mala was perfectly at ease, laid back. Clearly, she knew how to do her job, put a... Hiccup wasn't a client if he didn't intend to sleep with her, right?

"I sense some hesitation. You are old enough, yes?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. Nineteen. I uh, I guess I just don't know what to say to you."

"Unless it's derogatory, I assure you you may speak freely. Little surprises me."

"My dad paid you to come and... you know, do stuff with me?"

Mala nodded, leaning back slightly and Hiccup was granted a glimpse of lightly tanned skin in the small gap in her high collar. He felt a bit warm.

"That is correct. Forgive me for being forward, but are you... inexperienced?"

Hiccup buried his head in his hands and decided he was definitely killing his dad. He nodded into his hands, then lifted his burning face up. He didn't quite look at Mala.

"He recently discovered I'm a virgin. Clearly" Hiccup gestured toward Mala "he felt I needed help there."

"I confess myself surprised."

Hiccup blinked.

"By what?"

"You needing 'help' as you say."

"Why?"

"Well, you're quite an attractive young man."

She was just saying that. Hiccup knew it was her job to make him feel like her dream man. Now his initial shock was fading, he knew with escorts you tended to pay for the fantasy as much as the sex.

"Not so much. But thanks for trying."

He supposed talking to her wouldn't be so bad. Mala had a very nice voice, soft and sensual and it slid over his ears like silk.

"I'm not lying. I tend to only falsify a compliment in bed. Or wherever is substituting for a bed."

His cheeks warmed a little more, if that were possible, at her mention of bed.

"I don't think  _this_ is for me."

"Oh? May I ask why?"

They could be discussing anything, her voice was casual and clear and carried no serious intonation.

"I guess I never thought of my first time being  _paid_  for."

Mala hummed, cocked her head to the side for a few seconds.

"That's understandable. However, as I said, I'm paid up for the night. May I make a suggestion?"

Hiccup nodded dumbly.

"I'll wait here while you go and take a shower, as I think it will help you relax. Then we can talk. If you change your mind about  _more,_  then that's fine. If not, you will have gained some experience talking to a 'pretty girl'."

Tapping his finger against his knee, Hiccup supposed that was fair. Plus, in the unlikely event he did decide to... he wouldn't be worried that he smelled bad.

"Ok."

Heart pounding, Hiccup scrambled upstairs to his bedroom. At least that was tidy. He made sure no stray pants were on the floor as he got clean stuff from his drawers, then headed toward the bathroom. As he shakily undressed, Hiccup started to worry. What if Mala was just trying to get him out of the room so she could steal things? They didn't have much to steal, though Hiccup's drawing tablet was downstairs. That had been expensive. He didn't know how much she got paid. He didn't  _want_ to know what price his dad had put on Hiccup losing his virginity.

That was just awkward.

He cleansed himself quickly, at least satisfied he wasn't dirty any longer. Not that it mattered. Mala wouldn't be getting close enough to find out. Then fresh clothes went on to cover his awkward self.

"Do you feel better?"

Mala was exactly where he had left her, looking as relaxed and at ease as she had before in her reclined position. Hiccup glanced left for a second; his tablet was where he left it too. It had been a daft notion really.

"Uh, yeah. Guess I do."

"I suspected as much. Hot water does wonders for tension."

She leant forward just so, exposing that strip of skin by her collar again and Hiccup felt his mouth grow dry.

"Can I get you a drink? Sorry, I'm not much of a host."

Mala just smiled, asked politely for water. Hiccup filled two glasses at the sink, almost jumped in surprise when he turned to take Mala one and she was very close. Well, there was some space but she'd been in the next room a minute ago. Up close, Hiccup noted she was actually an inch or so taller than him.

"Here you go."

He held it out, hand shaking slightly. Mala took the glass, fingers warm as they brushed his own.

"Thank you."

Hiccup glugged from his own glass, unable to keep from staring at her and probably looking ridiculous as he had the glass to his face. Mala sipped hers slowly, somehow managing to look back at him without making him feel over-scrutinised.

"You're still quite tense. I have an idea, if you are receptive?"

Placing his empty glass down and wiping his wet mouth, Hiccup nodded.

"Ok?"

"I'm rather good at massage."

Hiccup knew his surprise showed on his face; she wanted to touch him.

"I uh... I don't know."

"Allow me to assuage your fears. I have no intentions of trying to push you into anything you are unwilling to do, but I would at least like to ensure you still enjoy the night. Easing tension will help that."

Slowly, Hiccup nodded.

"Ok."

"Would you care to lead me to your bedroom? I feel you'll be most comfortable there."

Certain he was going to spontaneously combust from awkwardness, Hiccup pointed silently to the stairs. Mala indicated for him to go first, and Hiccup cringed as he stumbled slightly on the stairs in his clumsy way.

His bedroom was nerd-central. Dragon posters, a carefully organised artists desk. Periodic table on the wall.  _Harry Potter_ bedcovers. Hiccup may as well have hung up a neon sign saying "awkward virgin", really.

"Did you draw those?"

Mala pointed toward a few of his sketches stuck on tje wall, ones he intended to redo, improve on.

"Yeah."

"You are very talented."

"Thanks. I'm studying to become an Illustrator."

"I shouldn't think you'll struggle. Would you remove your t-shirt for me? I won't touch you unless you say it's alright, but it will help should you allow me."

It took him a minute, floundering under this woman's cool, calm confidence. This was her job, and she was good at it and Hiccup was oh so out of his depth. He finally reached for his t-shirt collar, swallowed thickly and pulled it over his head. His hair was naturally a mess, but he felt very self-conscious of his narrow chest and wiry, unimpressive musculature. He crossed his arms across his chest and wondered if letting her in his room was a bad idea.

To her credit, Mala was keeping her distance, not making Hiccup worry she'd touch him in ways he wouldn't know how to handle.

"Now what?"

"Lay down on your front."

That made him feel rather safe, actually. Mala couldn't touch him the way his father paid her to if he was laying on his belly. He felt ridiculous crawling onto the bed and flopping rather gracelessly in front of her, but Hiccup couldn't see how much she probably thought he was a dork with his face buried in a pillow. After a minute, he raised his head to look at her.

Oh. Right. She said she wouldn't lay a hand on him without consent.

"You can... you know."

She smiled softly, cast like marble in the moonlight by his window but equally resplendent when the light in his bedroom highlighted her golden hue. Mala unbuttoned her sleeves and rolled them up, baring her forearms and Hiccup couldn't help but notice they looked soft and touchable. He looked away again, felt her weight settle on the bed as she knelt either side of his hips.

"If you're uncomfortable at any point, do let me know."

Hiccup nodded, jumped only slightly when smooth fingers touched his shoulders. Hiccup had never gotten a massage before, and he was regretting that now as Mala's thumbs dug into tense knots and rubbed them away like they never existed. He heard a soft keening sound as Mala pushed a crick from his back, realised with a start that it was  _him_ making that sound.

He bit his lip, tried not to continue making those embarrassing noises but  _gods_ she was good at this, rather successfully turning Hiccup into a butter-soft puddle on the bed with nought but her hands on his back.

Mala shifted slightly to sit more on the back of his thighs, and as she settled Hiccup was mortified to realise he was hard, aroused from what was supposed to be  _relaxing_ him. She noted his new tension, and he could all but hear the frown in her voice.

"Relax, or you'll undo all my work."

"S-sorry."

When her hands resumed their motions on his lower back, Hiccup squirmed as he discovered his sides were exceptionally sensitive. Her nails were well manicured, kept relatively short but he still felt them acutely as they skated across the jutting ridges of his spine, as they dipped into the dimples between hips and back.

Hiccup had long lost the fight to stay quiet, letting Mala push sounds of deep satisfaction from him as she erased tension in spots he didn't know it could be carried. All except a very  _stiff_  spot of his, the erection trapped between his leg and the bed. It was all he could do not to squirm and frot until he came in his pants like the inexperienced juvenile he was. Particularly when compared to Mala.

"Would you mind rolling over?"

Yes. He would mind very much because then Mala would know he was aroused, cock throbbing with heat and swollen with blood. Honestly, he was a little light-headed just thinking about it.

"Uh..."

He heard a soft chuckle, and somehow Hiccup knew Mala  _knew._

"I promised not to touch you without your consent, remember?"

Groaning and accepting he couldn't stay hidden in his pillows all night - and she would be there all night unless he sent her away, which sounded impossible really - Hiccup rolled over. Mala stayed knelt astride him, and he hadn't been quite prepared for the visual of an attractive woman in the perfect position to mount him and carry him away to Valhalla.

His skin was flushed and the room felt a little too hot, but if he moved Hiccup was certain his cock would brush against Mala in some way and it would be dangerously close to doing the thing he had resolved not to do which was have sexual contact with this woman. A massage was one thing. Anything else quite another.

"C-could you move so I can open the window?"

"Of course."

Mala slid off of him with a fluid grace, none of his clumsy movements evident in her limber body as he rolled up to cross the room. The evening breeze felt divine as his window cracked open, and a glance to his desk confirmed any loose papers were sufficiently weighted so as not to blow away. He felt Mala's eyes on his strained jeans, but when he managed to look at her her eyes were resolutely on his face.

He was at a loss what to say now. Actually, he wasn't, but he felt stupid to say it.

"Ask. I'm quite sure I have heard everything."

Drawing in a deep breath, Hiccup braced himself.

"Could we just... cuddle, I guess?"

"Of course. That's a very common request."

"Really?"

Mala nodded, leaning down to unzip an elegantly heeled boot - how she had managed not to damage his bed with them on, he didn't know - before moving to the other and sliding them off gracefully.

"Indeed. I've had many requests for such simple intimacy. Sometimes, I am simply asked to sleep by their side for the night. Loneliness is as big a draw in my line of work as lust."

He wondered if talking so candidly about her job was normal, or whether it was a special effort for his probably-slightly-invasive curiosity. Either way, Mala was looking at him questioningly.

"What?"

"I merely wondered if you would like me to remain fully clothed."

His heart leapt up to his throat. Hiccup tried to swallow it back down so he could speak.

"Would you be more comfortable if you weren't?"

"My concern is  _your_ comfort."

Hiccup frowned lightly.

"Well, your comfort is my concern. Would you prefer to lose a layer?"

Mala observed him for a second, then eventually, she nodded. Lifted a hand to buttons Hiccup could barely see, then hesitated.

"Would you like to undress me?"

His hands shook so hard at her question Hiccup wasn't sure that he  _could,_  but now might be a good time to get over that particular fear. He nodded. Mala lowered her hands, tilted her head slightly so her buttons caught the light. Fighting uncooperative fingers, Hiccup managed to slip the first three from their assigned buttonholes. The fabric parted easily, satin-soft beneath his hands, exposing more of her golden skin. She smelled nice.

His mouth went suddenly dry as he wondered how little she had on beneath the dress, but he had mentally committed to undressing her and Hiccup was determined to at least not flake out on that. The next few buttons came apart with a little difficulty, and Hiccup realised with a buried thrill that it was because her ample chest was making the fabric strain slightly. The material finally came apart, exposing a long, smooth column of neck that continued all the way down to a flawless cleavage.

When he looked up at her face, Hiccup noted mirth in her green eyes as she'd watched him forcefully tear his eyes from her breasts. He almost conceded defeat, but once he got past the chest area Hiccup was halfway done. The buttons didn't go all the way down, ending at her navel for the wearer (or helper, in his case) to slide the dress away like an unnecessary wrapping. Mala caught it, laid it carefully over his desk chair while Hiccup stared like he'd found Atlantis.

Her stomach was lightly muscled, view slightly impeded by a garter belt that held suspended stockings up just above her knees. A smattering of light freckles were just visible as he drank in tanned skin, highlighted by black underwear with gold detailing on. Her underwear matched her dress. That was somehow surprising to Hiccup. He didn't know people coordinated their outfits so much.

Just above her left hip, Hiccup noted a small tattoo. It sorta looked like a lava-coloured boulder with wings and when she noticed he was looking, Mala twisted slightly to show it to him fully.

"An old family tradition."

"Wow. Mine is hideous names. Yours is better."

She smirked lightly, and Hiccup almost made to remove the belt thingy before realising he didn't know how to work the little fastenings.

"I don't know how to get that off."

He gestured to the belt, but the flash of amusement in Mala's eyes alerted Hiccup to the double entendre of his words and gesture and he felt his cheeks burn crimson.

"I can show you. Here" she guided his hand and he bit back a gasp at the feel of a hot, tightly muscled thigh "these sort of snap open."

An embarrassing amount of fumbling later, Hiccup had the garter and attached suspenders off. The stockings took him longer to remove, as it meant dropping down to face level with...

"Would you prefer I do it?"

Hiccup nodded, scrambling backwards onto the bed and his cock pulsed, arousal not dissuaded in the slightest by his awkward floundering. Not when presented with this gorgeous woman wearing not a lot of clothes. Mala raised her foot up onto the bed, and rolled the stocking down over her knee.  _That_  particular motion was seductive for reasons Hiccup couldn't fully quantify, and it wasn't over.

The second one was equally erotic, made Hiccup realise he was staring avidly at a woman's bare calf like it could tell him great secrets. Mala straightened up, short blonde hair still perfectly in place unlike Hiccup's unruly mop.

"Under or over?"

"Excuse me?"

Oh, that came out a bit squeaky. Hiccup had apparently forgotten how to breathe normally.

"The covers. Under or over?"

"O-oh. Under, I guess. Don't want you to get cold."

Hiccup wondered how his dad would feel when he discovered he had paid for Hiccup to have little more than an eyeful, a massage and a cuddle. Thoughts of his dad certainly solved  _one_  problem, and Hiccup managed to wriggle out of his jeans from beneath the covers, wanting to feel her warm skin on his own as they embraced.

Mala waited for him to stop squirming before she joined him, sliding her body beneath thankfully clean, cool sheets. Warmth radiated from her before they even touched, calling Hiccup closer so he could soak up her body heat like someone had lit a roaring fire.

"How do you want me?"

Hiccup shook off the inappropriate answer lingering on his tongue, maneuvered himself and Mala moved with him until he was spooned up against her back. Their height difference wasn't really noticeable like that, except he had to shuffle slightly for his knees to slot in behind hers. She didn't complain about his fidgeting, simply settled against his chest when Hiccup got comfy.

It was nice, cuddling. Mala was warm and smelled nice, her steady breathing filling the otherwise silent room. Without conscious consultation with his brain, Hiccup's hand began to move of it's own accord and fingers traced along her forearm, felt the soft skin there. They continued on to her upper arm, drawing nonsensical lines between the freckles there. Knowing how Mala had been adamant on touch and consent for him, he ought to return the favour.

"I uh... is it ok if I touch you?"

"So long as you'll respect if I ask you to stop? I was rather hoping you would."

Relieved, Hiccup continued to explore her slowly. He nudged the strap from her shoulder down, ran his fingers along the tanned column of her throat and felt the dip of her collarbone. Heart pounding with nerves, he managed to stammer out his next want, many of his reservations fading the longer there was a warm body was against his own.

"C-can I kiss you?"

He half-expected to be mocked, but Mala slowly turned onto her back. Smiled up at him from the pillow.

"Of course. Have you kissed anybody before?"

"A couple of people. I was probably not very good."

Mala leant up, pressed her mouth to Hiccup's gently at first. He was probably terrible, but Mala was  _perfect._  Knew exactly when to push or pull away slightly, where to apply pressure and Hiccup hadn't known his mouth was quite so sensitive until then. She stopped to let Hiccup catch his breath, looking a vision of sensuality with her lips slightly swollen and hair mussed by the pillow, bra strap hanging off one shoulder as she leant up on one arm.

"As I suspected. You're a natural."

Her pupils were dilated, cheeks slightly flushed. Hiccup wasn't naive about her playing a part, but a very vain part of him hoped she was actually being honest and she liked kissing him. Breath caught, Hiccup pressed back in and Mala hummed pleasantly against his lips, a slender hand winding it's way into his hair to send tingles from his scalp all the way down his spine. Another place he hadn't known to be sensitive. He had a lot to learn about his own body, it seemed.

Mala noticed when he shivered, halted in kissing him to check up on him.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm. Just... not used to this, I guess."

"Understandable. Would you like to stop?"

Hiccup shook his head, feeling unreasonably bold and accomplished about braving to put a hand on her waist, lean in to kiss Mala again. The hand made the journey up her torso to reside beneath her jaw as they kissed, bodies pressing closer until Hiccup realised the warmth he could feel was Mala against his erection, and he moved back a little, blushing.

"Sorry."

"I really don't mind."

"I... I don't know what I want right now."

Mala sat up a little, covers falling down to sit at her waist and expose firm breasts encased in silken material.

"Then do what feels comfortable, natural. If it stops feeling that way, then we stop. Is that alright?"

Hiccup nodded stiffly, realising he may well be close to actually having sex with this woman if he didn't regain some sense.

But then, he didn't really  _want_  to regain his senses. He wanted to keep kissing the attractive woman in his bed. Mala met him halfway, less hesitant to press her body along the length of his now as they kissed again. His hand took on a mind of its own, splaying across a fabric-clad breast and waiting to be batted away.

He wasn't.

Mala guided his hand gently, and Hiccup felt a bump under his thumb that made her gasp when he rubbed at it. The sound settled hotly somewhere in his gut and he repeated the motion again, hungry to make her moan.

"Show me what you like?"

Even he was surprised by the strength of his voice, stammer fading as he realised he'd never get a better chance to learn what girls liked, so he didn't come off so inexperienced next time he was with a woman. Mala was thankfully willing to help, sitting up and helping Hiccup reach to unhook her bra. It was difficult, but Hiccup was an artist and dexterity paid off as the clasp came apart. Then the bra came off, and Mala smirked as Hiccup found his eyes glued to her chest.

"Do you... sunbathe topless?"

She had no tan lines from head to waist. Just endless golden hue.

"Yes, frequently. I am quite comfortable in my own body, and nude beaches are a very liberating space."

His mind was immediately filled with images of her stretched out bare on a beach, erection twitching in want.

"Wow."

Mala coaxed his hands to her chest, guiding Hiccup to the spots that made her moan, buck, gasp. Her nipples grew harder under his fingers, sensitive to even the softest touch and Hiccup's reward was her erotic sounds, the tight grip of her fingers in the sheets visible as she let him explore.

"U-use your mouth."

Hiccup didn't need asking twice, pressing a hungry kiss to her chest before he licked a nipple, sucked the bud between his lips. Mala cooed to not get too rough and he gentled his touch, hummed when she ran a hand through his hair to clutch his head to her breast as she writhed under his mouth.

He moved only to catch his breath and alternate sides, having no cause to complain about burying his face amongst plush breasts when Mala made such sinful, sweet sounds of pleasure. Bolstered by her responsiveness, Hiccup let go of her nipple and leant up to kiss her again, enjoying the slightly rougher way she ravaged his mouth now she was aroused. At least, he sincerely hoped that was what was going on.

"I need to know something."

His voice was laboured, breathy as their mouths came apart again. Mala raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised at him stopping to chat.

"Alright?"

"Do you actually...  _want_ to have sex? I know it's your job but I-"

Mala placed a finger over his lips, smirking.

"I assure you" her voice was a low, seductive purr now "I  _love_ my job."

Hiccup's hand was guided downward, finding damp silk and lace beneath his fingers and when he pressed firmly, Mala's breath hitched as she bit her lip. He knew enough to know that meant she was aroused, that  _he_ had aroused her.

She turned them, laid Hiccup on his back and pressed her mouth to his bare shoulder. He blinked, jumped when her hand slid down his quivering abdominals to reach his swollen, aching cock.

"I imagine you are feeling quite over-stimulated?" Hiccup nodded, suddenly aware he needed to come as a matter of urgency "I'm supposed to use protection for this" Mala gripped his waistband "but if you can keep a secret..."

His boxers came off with a little difficulty, but then Mala was kissing her way down his flushed chest, cat-like and graceful as she slid down his body to let warm breath ghost over his erection. Hiccup was certain he would never quite forget the image of such an attractive woman eyeing his cock with blatant want. A wet tongue darted out, licked at the underside and he yelped in surprise. That felt  _very_ different to his hand. Good different. Very very good.

"Sensitive are we?"

Hiccup could only nod, breathless and dizzy with arousal as Mala kissed his tip before allowing the head into her mouth.  _Ohhh_ it was hot, tongue finding the almost painfully sensitive spots on his frenulum, the rim of his glans. One hand stroked his shaft, mouth focusing on the head and Hiccup tried not to writhe, whimper, beg for satisfaction. He failed on every count, frantic hips chasing heat and suction until Mala pinned him with one hand. The casual strength thrilled him slightly.

"C-close, gods Mala... fuck!"

It transpired he was vocal, needy and verbal all at once when he needed to come. Mala smirked around his shaft, bobbed her head so soft lips ran back and forth over his pulsing cock until he bucked, back bowing as he came with a shout. Mala hummed, swallowed him down in rapid succession until he was spent, quivering as he softened and slipped from between her pretty lips.

Then she  _winked_ up at him.

"Don't tell on me."

Hiccup nodded, dumbstruck. It took a minute or two to find his voice again.

"I don't know who you work for. So I can't."

"True" she stretched, lithe and athletic, along his body "so how was it?"

"I don't have the words."

"Is that good?"

Hiccup nodded, reaching for her hips and rolling Mala beneath him. He was flush with post-climax hormones, felt a little bolder, a little more relaxed. Mala let him, lifted her hips helpfully when Hiccup reached for her silken black-and-gold underwear. It came off almost like magic, left her naked and Hiccup took maybe a little too long to stop staring... or perhaps  _leering_ was the word.

"I don't really know what I'm doing."

Mala already knew that, and wasted little time in beckoning him closer, kissing him before guiding his inexperienced hands. Hiccup could create detailed, intricate images from thin air with only hands, pencil and paper but when it came to pleasing a woman, his hands knew nothing. A wanting whine left his mouth when he felt her wet, hot. His own arousal was spurred by the knowledge she too was enjoying it, though after the mind-blowing orgasm he'd experienced under her mouth, Hiccup doubted he could ever make anybody feel  _that_ good.

As she showed Hiccup how to stroke her clit, she was arching, rocking into his hand and gasping with pleasure. When Hiccup pressed a finger inside her Mala sighed softly, spread her legs wider and keened for another. Hiccup obliged, felt her internal muscles quiver and tighten around his fingers and felt blood begin to run south as he imagined her squeezing his cock in that molten vice.

"Up a little... move them like this-oohhhh, that's it!"

Encouraging as she partook in the fruits of Hiccup's determined labour, Mala arched and reached to rub at her own breasts, adding to her pleasure and giving Hiccup the show of a lifetime. She was unashamed, wanton,  _gorgeous._

"Hand me my bag?"

Mala stilled his hand, though Hiccup was fairly sure she hadn't yet come. His cock was filling out again, half-hard against his thigh as he complied, reached over to Mala's little bag that resided on his window ledge. She took it from his hand with thanks, flipped it open and pulled out a box of condoms.

He was inordinately glad she had them, having none himself; he didn't have a girlfriend so Hiccup didn't see the need. Mala placed the box to one side, then her bag on the nearest bedside table before attention turned firmly back to Hiccup. They kissed leisurely, bare skin meeting and it was intimately appealing to Hiccup.

Mala seemed to know without looking or touching that Hiccup was ready to go again, extricating a condom from the box without so much as looking. She also withdrew a little sachet of lubricant, which puzzled him slightly but Hiccup was sure there was a reason for it.

"Would you prefer to be on top?"

Hiccup had to consider that. Intently. Both images were pleasing to his mind. Eventually, he shook his head. He wanted to see this woman in action. Mala didn't miss a beat, trading their positions and straddling his knees, foil square in hand. She sheathed his cock with a practiced efficiency, then tore the lube open and coated his condom with it.

"What's that for?"

"A water based lubricant can help reduce the chances of condom breakage. I'm not doubting your capability to make me wet, worry not."

Gods, she was blunt. Hiccup kinda liked it.

"I'll have to remember that."

Mala shifted forward, close enough that he could feel the heat awaiting his cock but she didn't seat herself upon his pulsing erection.

"Are you still sure you want this?"

_Oh._ He  _had_ started their night by saying he wasn't sure he wanted to have sex, and so she was ensuring his want was genuine, absolute. Hiccup nodded, anticipation buzzing on his skin at the prospect of what was about to happen.

"Yes!"

He might have sounded a  **bit**  over-eager, but he would rather that than Mala doubt his consent at any point. Heart pounding harder, Hiccup watched as Mala reached down, grasped his cock securely and positioned them both. She held his gaze as he pressed inside her, inch by painstaking inch until they were flush together and Hiccup was shuddering at the tight heat enveloping him.

"Congratulations. You're not a virgin anymore."

Hiccup chuckled, her words somehow anchoring him back to planet Earth before he came on the spot.  _Gods_ she felt good. Incredible, even. Amazing. Perfect. He could go on for days... figuratively speaking. Hiccup was still fairly certain he was going to come in about three seconds flat.

He now (thought he) understood why Mala had stopped him, left herself relatively wound up - Hiccup suspected it was to increase the chance she could come while they were having sex, rather than before. He didn't know if it made a huge difference for women; he was pretty sure it did for guys, as Hiccup was teetering perilously close to losing his fucking mind.

"Move" he begged, not caring for dignity  _"please."_

His siren-like tormentor finally took mercy upon Hiccup, lifting herself up and dropping back down. Hiccup whined and keened with every motion, each time feeling better than the last though Hiccup would have sworn three seconds ago that it was  _impossible_  for it feel any better. Mala knew exactly what she was doing, every roll of her hips methodically calculated to take Hiccup to pieces.

Hiccup managed to regain just enough brainpower to take part too, reaching for her slim hips and trying to work out how best to meet and match her thrusts. Natural instinct came along to do some of the work, and Hiccup took note of what made Mala respond best, repeating the motions until the blonde woman was looking as debauched as Hiccup, head thrown back as she moaned aloud, ground herself down on his cock.

"Don't stop, I'm close!"

Mala grew demanding, desperate to get them both off as Hiccup began to devolve, both tenuously clutching at sanity as the climax beckoned. Hiccup broke first, hips stuttering and cock jerking as he came  _hard,_ quite possibly (almost definitely) the best orgasm he'd ever experienced in his short life. Mala growled in frustration, words dying on her tongue when Hiccup scrambled for enough presence of mind to touch her, stroking her clit and ignoring the hypersensitivity to continue thrusting before he softened.

"T-that's it... Yes!"

Her orgasmic tremors were truly an exquisite sight to witness, muscles trembling under the waves of pleasure Hiccup was in disbelief at being the source for. Mala spasmed and gasped, swore under her breath until the shakes began to ease. Hiccup gripped the base of the condom before it slid from his softening cock, lamenting the loss when Mala dismounted him.

"Wow. That was... nope, still don't have words to do it justice."

Mala chuckled, watching lazily from her spot reclining on the bed as Hiccup stumbled to ditch the condom, used some moist tissues to clean himself up and offered them to Mala too.

"Quite the gentleman. You were really quite good, you know."

"Well... you were better."

Hiccup needed to work on his comebacks. That was weak banter really. Mala stretched her nude form out, sighed contentedly.

"I'm paid up for the night, if you wish to get a little more  _practice_  in."

Newly awakened parts of Hiccup's brain liked  _that_  idea immensely.

Despite his lesser age and supposed youthful vitality, Hiccup was the one to tire first that night, somewhere around round four of their exhaustive night together. Mala laid next to him as they slumbered, still utterly and beautifully naked and Hiccup couldn't believe he had even considered  _not_ having that spectacular night with her.

He woke sore in places he didn't know he had, clearly having used previously lazy muscles in the rather acrobatic positions Mala had introduced him to. He expected awkwardness on 'the morning after', but Mala was as effortlessly casual and confident with him as she had been last night. She redressed in last nights attire, but insisted she would be going straight home to shower and change anyway when Hiccup offered her their bathroom.

Stoick returned from Odin only knew where that morning, clearly a little surprised to see Mala was still there. He didn't  _ask,_ at least. That would have been mortifying. Mala finished her cup of coffee, commending Hiccup's brewing skills before looking in her bag.

"Do you mind if I retrieve something from your bedroom?"

Hiccup shook his head, gestured to Mala to go right ahead. Almost the second she disappeared from view, Stoick was sidling up to his son.

"Well?"

Hiccup chewed his cereal, swallowed. Grinned.

"Well what? A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"That's ma boy! Let's not tell your mother about this though, aye?"

Hiccup nodded vigorously.

"Not a conversation I  _ever_ want to have."

Mala descended the stairs, and Hiccup stood up.

"I'll walk you out."

"Thank you."

It wasn't far, but Hiccup wanted to show he didn't think her worth no effort now she'd... performed her service, as it were. He checked that his dad wasn't following, blushed despite himself when Mala leant in and kissed him goodbye. Just before the door closed, Mala left a parting quip.

"You never know" Mala tossed him that playful smirk, winked at him again "maybe I'll call you on my night off sometime."

-HTTYD-

 

**Hiccups bedroom is based on my own. I'm not a virgin, but it's definitely a nerds bedroom.**

**And now, I shall politely demand reviews.**

**Pretty please?**


End file.
